It Wasn't Us, It's Them
by Ciya
Summary: An AU ending to 'The Usual Suspects'.


Okay, this is an AU ending for "The Usual Suspects". Scenes directly from SN are in italics, the little thinking that happens is asterisked and there are one or two 4 and 5 letter words.

Oh yeah, 'DV' is digital video.

**It's Not Us, It's Them**

_Sam and Diana knelt down next to Claire's desiccated corpse. Diana held her hands up next to Claire's bound hands. "Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised like yours." Sam watched as Diana picked up Claire's necklace. "That necklace mean something to you?"_

_Diana looked at Sam. "I've seen it before. It's rare. It's custom made over on Carson Street. I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me," she said as she pulled her necklace out to show him._

Sam looked back at the other necklace as Diana reached down, grabbed her flashlight and swung it hard against the right side of Sam's head. Sam cried out as he fell over onto his left side, grabbing his head. Diana quickly stood up and stepped over Claire. She rolled Sam onto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back. "Get up," she ordered as she rolled him onto his back and hauled Sam up onto his feet. "Walk." Sam stumbled a few times as Diana forced him out to her car, shoved him into the backseat and slammed the door shut. She dialed her cell phone as she got into the driver's seat and drove down the road. "Pete pick up," Diana said angrily into her cell.

"Why?" Sam said softly as he sat up. He felt a trickle of blood roll down the side of his face and leant his head back against the seat.

"Why what?" Diana snapped her cell shut and glanced in the rearview mirror at Sam.

Sam shifted trying to get his cast into a more comfortable position. "Why are you doing this?" He squinted his eyes as a car drove by with its high beams on.

"We shouldn't have found Claire's body," she said sharply. She opened her cell and dialed a number, "Dispatch, I need to talk to Pete. He what? Thanks." Diana turned her cell off. "SHIT!" She slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

Sam snorted, "What? Your boyfriend not talking to you?"

"Watch your mouth!" Diana glared at Sam's reflection in the rearview mirror. "You really don't want to hear what Dispatch said about your brother do you?"

Sam glanced down and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Detective." He looked back up at Diana. "What did they say?"

"_Pete just left the precinct, **with** Dean."_

"_What!"_

"_He said the prisoner had to be transferred and he just took him." Diana glanced at Sam. "Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio."_

_Sam shifted forward, "Radio? He took a county vehicle?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then it should have a Lojack. You just gotta get it turned on."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Do you think those people in St. Louis will buy that crap you're peddling?" questioned Pete as he kept his gun trained on Dean. "Here's the thing, you're not going to make it to St. Louis. You're going to die; trying to escape."_

_Dean kneeling on the cold ground put his cuffed hands up, "wait, wait. Let's talk about this. Come on, you don't want to do something you're going to regret."_

_Pete cocked his gun._

"_Or maybe you do."_

"Hold it Pete!" Diana yelled as she shoved Sam into the clearing. Sam tripped and fell to his knees. Diana grabbed the back of his jacket so he didn't fall onto his face.

"Sam!" Dean's eyes widened when he saw the blood on Sam's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean."

Holding her gun on Pete, Diana asked, "why did you do it Pete?"

"Do what? You mean transferring this punk to St. Louis?" he answered without taking his eyes off Dean.

"No that isn't what I mean. We found her Pete. Sam led me straight to Claire," she replied gesturing at Sam. "You said that Claire had moved to Miami, that Baltimore had gotten to hot for her."

"No, no. She said she was moving to Miami." Pete looked nervously at Sam and Diana, "Why? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing Pete, she said nothing," Diana replied in disgust. "Claire's dead. Buried behind a wall in a building on Ashland Street. Did you hire these two to kill her? What about Tony and Karen? Did you kill them yourself or was that Dean and Sam's job also?"

"I didn't hire them! They...they did it on their own. Yeah, they did it for the heroin and the money."

Diana placed her gun against Sam's head and asked, "is that true Sam? Did you and your brother kill Claire and that's why you knew where she was buried?"

Sam stared at Dean, his mind raced. _(Yes...no...what answer wouldn't get them killed?)_

Dean's mind was also racing, _(What, what, what? That's it!) _"No! Sam didn't kill Claire."

"Dean." Sam said shaking his head, a second later he really wished he hadn't when the world started to tilt.

Diana kept her gun against Sam's head, fisted her hand into his jacket and jerked him back upright. "So you killed Claire," she said looking at Dean.

"No, neither of us killed Claire but Pete did. We have it on DV." Dean looked up at Pete with a smirk.

"What? No you don't!" Pete exclaimed taking a step closer to Dean.

"Yes. We. Do," Dean reiterated, "Sam and I are Internal Affairs. We've had you, both of you," he looked over at Diana, "under surveillance."

"Since when?" demanded Pete.

"Since the heroin went missing," Sam answered taking an educated guess on what Claire's role had been in this mess. Both Pete's and Diana's mouth dropped open.

"What we didn't realize was that Tony Giles was the money washer, until you murdered him that is," Dean glanced at Diana and then back up at Pete. "Unfortunately I got to Karen's to late to prevent you from killing her."

Pete butted in, "but just in time to get caught red handed. Diana we can blame everything on these two." He gestured at Dean, "he's wanted for murder in St. Louis, remember?" His voice turned soft and placating, "if, and this is a big if, they **are** IA we can say that they took the heroin and killed Claire, Tony and Karen so that they wouldn't have to split the profits. That they were trying to frame us."

Diana moved her gun so that it was pointed at Pete. "No. I saw the necklace on Claire's body Pete," she said almost yelling at him. "I'm next aren't I? You were going to kill me next and blame everything on me." Diana looked at Dean, "are you two really IA?"

"Yeah," Dean and Sam replied at the same time.

"YOU BITCH!" Pete screamed, turning his gun on Diana. Sam dived to his right just before Pete pulled the trigger. Diana screamed and fell onto Sam's hips. Pete then turned the gun on Dean, "IA huh? Soon to be dead IA," he said with an evil smile.

"No!" yelled Sam as the gun fired.

Pete staggered back with a bewildered look on his face. He looked down as blood blossomed out of a hole in his shirt. "Diana," he gasped before he dropped to his knees and fell face down.

"Sam." Dean struggled to his feet.

Staring at Pete's body, Sam kicked his legs trying to wriggle out from under Diana when he heard the cocking of a gun. He stopped moving and looked up into the barrel of Diana's gun. "Don't." Sam held his left hand up.

"No witnesses," Diana said wheezing loudly.

"You don't have to do this." He glanced at Dean. "We'll put in a good word for you Downtown," Sam said hoping that she would believe him.

Dean added, "yeah, we'll make you the hero of our report."

Diana's wheezing got louder, "no...witnesses," her gun hand shook.

Dean dove for Pete's gun as Sam again kicked his legs. But Diana reached over and grabbed his jacket as she and Dean fired at the same time. Sam jerked his head and laid still. Diana's head flew back and she fell backwards onto Sam, a bloody hole between her eyes.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he tossed aside Pete's smoking gun. He crawled over and shoved Diana's lifeless body off of his brother. "Sam," he whispered as he placed to two fingers on Sam's neck _(thank god) _he hung his head when he felt Sam's steady pulse. Dean brushed Sam's bangs out of the way and checked the shallow, bloody crease above his left eye, "shit your lucky; Sammy wake up," he gave him a shake. "Crap." Dean crawled back to Pete's body, rolled him over and searched his pockets for the handcuff keys. He was unlocking the ankle cuffs when he heard Sam groan. He got up and walked over to his brother, "Sammy?"

..._groan_...

"Come on Sammy, open your eyes."

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "Dean," he whispered.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living." Dean grinned and pulled Sam's switchblade out of his jacket pocket, cut off the handicuffs binding his wrists and helped him sit up.

"Damn she shot me," Sam held his head in his hands waiting for the world to stop spinning. "First she hits me and then she shoots me."

Dean handed Sam a handkerchief, "well Sammy, you just have a way with older women." Sam gave him a dirty look as he held the cloth to his bleeding wound. Dean laughed and pulled Sam to his feet, "come on we gotta get moving."

Sam swayed a bit, "we have to let the cops know what happened here Dean."

"Maybe." Dean looked around, picked up Diana's gun with his jacket wrapped hand and placed it next to her right hand. He walked over and picked up Pete's gun, wiped his fingerprints off with his jacket and placed it in Pete's hand, closing his fingers around the gun and then letting go. "You found Claire's body on Ashland, right?"

"Uhm yeah," glancing at Diana, "she should have the missing person's report on her." He slowly bent down and grabbed the discarded handicuffs. Sam started to stand back up but had to pause with his hands on his knees when he became dizzy. Dean reached over and steadied him. "You'd better grab your cuffs to Dean. We can bury them somewhere down the road."

"Good idea," he grabbed the cuffs and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. "Okay let's go," Dean said as he slung Sam's right arm over his shoulder.

"I'm can walk by myself Dean."

"Yeah, sure you can."

"Bite me."

"Not if you were the last woman on Earth, Sammy." As they walk down the dirt road Sam stumbled when a rock rolled out from under his foot. "I gotcha," Dean said as he kept Sam from falling. "Now that I've proved that I'm right, how about you think of a story to tell the cops when you call them."

"E-mail."

"Fax."

"Text."

"Sky writer."

"Sky what? Dean, my head hurts enough okay."

"Fine. Sometimes you're just no fun," Dean smiled. "But first we get the Impala back and burn rubber."

"Works for me."

**_FIN_**


End file.
